Hero
by HP DIVA
Summary: A challenge i decided to do. Hero was the first song that came on so i entitled it Hero. Basically short songfics about different scenarios the SWAC characters are involved in.


Pick a fandom, character, and couple, whatever.  
2. Open iTunes, Windows Media Player, etc. and put it on shuffle.  
3. Open a word document and start the music.  
4. Write as the song plays. Once the song ends, stop writing. You stop when the song stops.  
5. Do this ten times and then post so everybody can read them!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the songs used or SWAC...but i wish i did.

* * *

**Hero-Christopher Wilde**

I watched her from far away. Arguing with James yet again…

I would wipe that smirk off his face if he didn't quite playing with her. She was blind as Tawni had shown me he is just using her, but I didn't know how to tell her, not that she would believe me. She didn't believe Tawni why would she believe me? Stupid Chad Dylan Cooper, biggest Jerk-throb of Hollywood. All I know is that I wanted to save her and be her Hero.

* * *

**Something about the Sunshine- Anna Margaret and Christopher Wilde**

"Hey Sonny! Do you want to hang out today?" She looked up at me and smiled, "Sure!"

She grabbed her purse and we headed to my car. Ecstatic I smiled over to her as we got in driving towards the beach I glanced at her blowing in the wind, she looked beautiful.

I stopped at the boardwalk near the beach and she grabbed my hand to run towards the waves, yea today was going to be great.

* * *

**Shooting the Moon- OK Go**

I sat on the couch in Tawni and my dressing room, thinking, thinking about everything. I didn't even notice that it was 11 o'clock at night. I got up to go sit near the window and stare up at the stars and the moon. I loved the night it made me think of his sparkly eyes, or eye actually. I don't know if I would ever tell him how I truly felt about him, but if I were to ever I imagined doing it at night.

* * *

**Invincible- Jesse McCartney**

I couldn't believe it. How could he do this to me? How could she? James was my Boyfriend for a whole year and he told me he loved me… How could I be so stupid?

I jumped in my car not truly thinking about where I was going to go or how fast I was driving. I only know that my heart was breaking and all I could see in my head was how Chad had told me not to date him, or trust him. Then the two lights as everything went black.

--

I got the call and rushed to the hospital I ran as fast as I could in my state of shock and couldn't believe my eyes as I saw her mother crying on the floor yelling No! And I knew.., I knew she was gone… and I died inside.

* * *

**Walk Away- Vanessa Hudgens (HSM3)**

So Random! Was over. After four years of being on the show and now being 20 years old, they had brought in a younger fresh face cast. I couldn't blame them, I mean it's the beginning of a whole new generation and what 9 year old wants to watch a 20 year old girl act like she's a New Jersey Princess? I was going to be the last one to leave since Tawni, Grady, Nico, and Zora had already said their goodbyes and left. But I wanted to see Chad so I walked to his dressing room and noticed him making out with Portlyn it was then I knew I had to just Walk Away.

* * *

**Sweet Dreams-Beyonce**

I couldn't believe he kissed me! Is this really happening? Chad Dylan Cooper was kissing me and all I could think about was that this was a dream. I mean it had to be there was no what he would kiss a small-town girl from Wisconsin like me. But if this was a dream I know I did not want to wake up, I had been waiting and wishing for this for so long, whether it was real or not I didn't care I just wanted to feel his lips on mine. Yea I really didn't want to wake up!

--

I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY KISSED HER!!! IT WAS AMAZING…*dreamy sigh*

* * *

**Fireflies- Owl City**

We were walking hand in hand around the little park Chad had found a while ago. We had been dating for almost 2 years now, he finally asked me out when we were about to leave Condor Studios. He is now 25 and I am 23.

He laid down the blanket we had brought so we could lay and watch the Meteor Shower that was supposed to occur tonight, I thought it was perfect. We laid like that for hours and then we saw the stars looking like little fireflies above as we watched them dance, as if they were dancing for us as he suddenly leaned up to one knee and pulled a ring out.

I of course said yes!

* * *

**At the Beginning-Richard Marx and Donna Lewis**

I was thinking back to when we first met, it had been so long ago and yet felt as if it was just yesterday. Strange how life can just pass you by at the speed of light, but I have enjoyed every minute of it and I know he had too. He passed a year ago today from cancer. Then I didn't know how I would be able to go on but that is when I began looking through our old photo album and knew that he wouldn't want me to be upset but rather to keep being my "sunny" self and that one day we would meet again.

--

Knowing that, I finally fell asleep. When I woke back up I was with Chad and that was where we were going be forever at the beginning when we first fell in love.

* * *

**Rock Star-Hannah Montana**

Tawni, Selena and I were walking in the hallway going towards set to rehearse, this time Selena was going to be guest starring and the three of us were the best of friends, and therefore we knew each other's secrets. For instance they knew I liked Chad, A LOT! So when I saw him in the hallway you can just imagine what happened as they pushed me into him. Some friends they are! (Oh well ill yell at them later) right now Chad just caught me and I'm in heaven.

* * *

**One Less Lonely Girl-Justin Bieber**

I, Chad Dylan Cooper, was going to do the most daring, unbelievable thing ever, I couldn't even believe that I was possibly going to give up my image for this girl, but she wasn't just a girl she was the one I was in love with. I only saw her, even in my dreams. I had a plan to get her too that I hoped this would work. Her friends, who had originally hated me, are actually helping me to get the girl of my dreams and the fans were on our side as well because they made up "Channy", (which I was originally shocked to find out about.)

I knocked slowly looking around as I smiled nervously to her spying friends as she opened the door and I kissed her.

* * *

**Soo I kno some are cheesy, and some are depressing, and some may be a bit confusing but they are open to interpretation. I hope you liked them, I know it was fun to write them :D**

**Hopefully i will be able to get the files from my moms computer for _Its About Time_ soon, but now i have hw.**

**Review please!**


End file.
